The present invention relates generally to instruction execution, and more particularly, to instruction completion tables.
A conventional instruction completion table contains multiple entries, where each entry corresponds to a single instruction that has been dispatched. An entry in the instruction completion table that corresponds to a given instruction is accessible using an instruction tag associated with that instruction. In particular, an instruction tag can be used to index the instruction completion table and locate a corresponding entry, and as a result, identify a corresponding instruction. Conventional instruction completion tables, where each entry represents a single instruction using a single instruction tag, suffer from a number of drawbacks, technical solutions to which are described herein.